marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Abdul Al-Rahman (Earth-1610)
(leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Azerbaijan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = AzerbaijaniCategory:Azerbaijani | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, leader; formerly a farmhand | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate; volunteered to undergo Super-Soldier Serum treatments to become a Super-Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = Northwest province of Azerbaijan | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates 2 Vol 1 7 | Death = Ultimates 2 Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Furious at the invasion of Iraq by American super-soldiers, scrawny Azerbaijani teenager Abdul Al-Rahman volunteered to undergo medical treatments to gain enhanced abilities that would allow him to strike back at America. The treatments were successful, and Al-Rahman rapidly gained muscle mass and an enhanced physique. He was the first person since Steve Rogers who was responsive to the Super-Soldier Serum. As the Colonel, he joined the the Liberators, a multinational group of super-powered villains. During the Liberators' invasion of America, Al-Rahman engaged Captain America (Steve Rogers) in hand-to-hand combat, ordering all other units to not interfere. The two fought across the National Mall while the Colonel criticized his opponent for fighting for an America that betrayed its ideals and bullies other nations. After Rogers nearly defeated him, the Colonel rescinded his order, having his soldiers hold Rogers down while Al-Rahman prepared to decapitate him. However, the Hulk threw Captain America's shield at him with enough strength to slice off the Colonel's hands, giving Captain America time to break free and knock the Colonel into the fountain of the World War II memorial. Captain America then impaled Abdul with his own weapon, killing him. Abdul's body was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent to Dr. Brankin. | Powers = Super-Soldier Serum: After undergoing the Super-Soldier Serum treatments, Colonel's body was enhanced to the peak of human potential and supposedly equal with Captain America. His body mass and height were also augmented. * Peak Human Strength: The Colonel's physical strength was enhanced to the peak of human potential. He was so strong to the point that he could rival his strength against Captain America. * Peak Human Speed: The Colonel could easily run at speeds of approximately 35 mph. He was fast enough to remove Captain America's shield off his hand with one of his legs. * Peak Human Stamina: The Colonel's body eliminated the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He could exert himself at peak capacity for up to one hour before showing any signs of fatigue. He continued to fight Captain America for a while before the fatigue toxins begin to impair him. * Peak Human Durability: The Colonel was able to resist physical injuries more than ordinary humans. However, he could still be injured in much the same way, as demonstrated when his hands were sliced off and later impaled. Nevertheless, he withstood multiple superhuman attacks from Captain America during their fight. * Disease Resistance: The Colonel was highly resistant to most diseases. *''Alcohol Immunity: The Colonel was virtually immune to intoxication from the consumption alcohol. * 'Tactical Genius: The Colonel's mental performance had been greatly enhanced. This manifested as an ability to quickly process multiple information streams (eg, threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He was able to lead an entire team, Liberators, and plan to destroy U.S.A with quick strategy. | Abilities = * '''Master Martial Artist: The Colonel had mastered the martial arts of Iraqi and had combined these disciplines with his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He had shown the skill and knowledge of other martial arts and even pressure point fighting. He was proven enough skilled to go on par with Captain America. * Multilingual: Al-Rahman is presumably fluent in English, Azerbaijani, and Arabic. | Strength = Colonel Abdul al-Rahman was supposedly equal to that of Captain America, so it can be assumed his strength level is 2-5 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Video Camera:' The Colonel also carried a video camera to record the humiliations of America and the downfall of the Ultimates. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Double-Bladed Energy Sword:' He carried a weapon resembling the double-bladed lightsaber used by Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The weapon however was broken by Captain America, showing it to be solid, and he later showed that it could cut quickly through multiple enemies in one stroke. The handle of the weapon is able to to become two and slide up and down the blade separately. | Notes = * The Colonel is presumably an analog to the Red Guardian, a Soviet version of Captain America, as they both wear a prominent red-colored costume and were transformed into super-soldiers by scientists of their respective nations. | Trivia = * Ironically, Abdul's last name means "mercy" in Arabic. Additionally, Abdul means "Servant of the", thus his full name translated could mean "Servant of the merciful". | Links = }} Category:Muslim Characters Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Iraq War Characters Category:Fencing Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Strategists Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual